A Different Life
by b.b. miller
Summary: What if Jiraiya was there the day the kyuubi attacked? What if Minato and Jiraiya were able to seal all of the Kyuubi into Naruto instead of just halve?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one sorry for the long absence from everything. Not sure how else to describe it besides saying that it has been a long few years (year months I really don't know). Thought I haven't written in quite some time I thought I would try something a little different for my comeback. This is the start of what I am hoping is going to be a very long story in the Naruto Universe. Naturally I do not own anything except and OC's that I may or may not add throughout the story. I am also not sure what pairing I am going to go with for this story but my two favorites are narusaku and naruten. If yall have any opinions on what I should do please let me know. Basic idea is Minato survives sealing the kyuubi into Naruto. I would try and give a real description but 1. I suck at them 2. It's more fun if you don't know XD. So anyways let's get this started hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 – A different outcome.**

Minato stood atop the Hokage monument observing the kyuubi no yoko ravaging his village and was trying to find a way to stop its rampage.

" _Why is this happening? What it that masked man's goal in doing all of this? Is he just trying to spite the leaf or is there something more."_

Minato thought to himself having already had his little match with the masked man being unable to kill him left him greatly disturbed. As he was organizing his thought he witnessed the kyuubi charging an enormous amount of chakra at the ends of its tails and above its mouth. Knowing what was coming next Minato pushed the thoughts out of his head for the time being and prepared for the incoming attack. When the beast unleased the mass of chakra towards him he used his hirashin no jutsu to send the attack away from the village much to the kyuubi's annoyance.

Minato let out a sigh of relief that he was able to successfully divert the attack knowing just how destructive it was. He stood atop his own head carved into the earth and made his decision. He steeled himself as he teleported to the small safe house where he had brought Naruto and Kushina earlier. As he made his way to the room where the two most important people in his life where he was surprised to see the tall white haired man standing in the doorway awaiting him.

"Jiraiya-sensei! I had no idea you were here this might not as hopeless as it seems. With you here I'm sure we could re-seal the Kyuubi back into Kushina….." Minato began,

"Minato! I'm sorry to tell you there is no way we can save Kushina at this point. She was been weakened far too much by the removal of the kyuubi. Though there may be another way." Jiraiya stated as he felt himself losing his control on his emotions. He was truly saddened having to tell his student his wife was going to die and there was nothing that could be done about it but it wasn't the time for wishful thinking or any of that. They needed to stop the monster before it was able to cause any more damage to the village.

"What are you thinking sensei?" Minato asked listening intently.

"We will have to seal the beast into Naruto." Jiraiya said as calmly as he could, he had no idea what Minato was going through and had to try and keep him calm.

"Sensei…. Why Naruto? Why don't I use the….."

"Absolutely not Minato! It would be a waste of life for you to use the reaper death seal! Naruto is the only Uzumaki left that we know of and the life force that gives him makes him able to survive the sealing of such a powerful beast." Jiraiya said.

"Sensei I can't seal the entirety of the Kyuubi into Naruto the only seal I know could only contain half of it in a stable state. I would have to take at least have into myself…." Minato started.

"You are correct Minato if it was only you sealing the beast into the boy. If we both place a 8 trigrams seal on him creating a sixteen trigrams seal it would be enough to seal all of the beast and have you here to raise the boy and teach him to be a proper shinobi!" Jiraiya said still trying to keep his cool but slowly failing.

Minato stood for a moment considering his masters words. He had resigned himself to sealing the best in himself with the reaper death seal in order to rid the world of the fox for good but what his sensei was saying made sense. Unsure what to do he walked past Jiraiya and into the room where Kushina and Naruto were laying on the bed. Kushina was holding her baby boy in her arms when she looked at Minato.

"Minato… I hear everything. I may not like the idea of Naruto becoming the jinchuuriki but if that means he get to grow up with his father alive then…. I guess I am ok with it… Don't be sad for me Minato you've made me a mother and shown me nothing but love. I can die happy knowing you will look after our son. My only regret is not being able to be there for him when he grows up." Kushina finished with a long sigh tears threating to fall, "But I will be coming with you to bring that oversized fur ball down ya know!"

Minato cracked a small smile hearing his wife's verbal tick and seeing her ready for what was about to happen. He took one last breath and teleported everyone in the room to the Sandaime Hokage who was currently engaging the best to drive it out of the village.

"Minato! Where have you been!" Hiruzen asked still holding Enma who was transformed into the adamantine staff.

"No timed to explain Sandaime-sama, we have a plan to deal with the best but I am going to need you to get everyone away from here!" Minato stated giving Hiruzen a pleading expression.

Hiruzen studied Minato for a moment and then seeing the determined expression on his students face the former hokage knew the Minato and Jiraiya would be able to deal with the beast so he choose to trust Minato's judgment. Calling the retreat he gave one last glace towards his former student and his successor and prayed that they would come out of this alive.

"are you ready Minato?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, but this has to be done." Minato responded summoning the sealing alter, "Kushina can you hold it back?"

"Of course I can baka! This overgrown fleabag won't know what hit him ya know!" Kushina said in a weak voice as she summoned her chakra chains to hold the beast back.

Minato place Naruto on the alter and he and Jiraiya began forming there hand seals. After a moment both Ninja placed their hands together and shouted "Fuinjutsu! Sixteen Trigrams Seal! Fuin!"

With a loud crack and a puff of smoke the Kyuubi no Yoko was gone in a flash. Every stood still for a moment as every released a deep breath as all that could be heard was the screaming naruto. After everything had happened Kushina began to collapse as Minato flashed to here and held her in his arms. With tears streaming down his face he could feel Kushina's life force leaving her as she began to fade.

"Kushina…" Minato began trying to stifle his tears and speak clearly.

"Minato can you let me say goodbye to Naruto…." Kushina said weekly as Jiraiya brought over the small bundle of life to its mother as Naruto instantly calmed and began staring at his mother, "Naruto, there is so much I wanted to teach you, and so much I wanted to see while I watched you grow, I'm so happy that I could bring you into this world with Minato, I wish the circumstances were better but I can die happy knowing the Minato will be here to guide you…."

"Kushina…. I'm so sorry that I'm a failure… I should have been able to stop this from happening…" Minato said sobbing.

"Minato you showed me more loved then I could have dreamed of receiving. I'm truly happy I could make you a father. You are a hero Minato. I don't want to hear any more of this self-pity for you ya know!" Minato said weakly punching Minato in the arm, "well I guess this is goodbye Minato….. Please protect our son and show him how to be a great man like his father….." Kushina finished as she finally succumbed to her fate.

Minato held his wife and child in his arms tears flowing down his face. Looking down at Naruto he managed to calm himself a little.

"Naruto, I promise I will be the best father I can to you!" Minato said as he was still choking on tears.

 _ **TIMESKIP 5 YEARS**_

Naruto stood in the small training ground outside of his house. He had taken to dressing similar to his dad wearing his blue long sleeve shirt and pants but with the distinct orange Uzumaki symbol embroidered on the back of his shirt. Naruto was currently trying to get used to throwing his father's strange kunai. It had been a month since Naruto had turned five and his Dad had been helping him train ever since, though they were only doing basic conditioning, taijutsu and shirkenjutsu, Naruto still enjoyed the training time he got with his father. Though Minato spent much time with Naruto being the hokage made it difficult so when they didn't get the time to train Naruto took to sitting with his dad in his office when he would let and reading some of his books or scrolls. Today however Minato had an important meeting with the elders so he asked Naruto to practice his kunai and shuriken while he was away. Naruto however decided to nab a few of his father's kunai and try and practice with those instead.

" _Man this is harder than I thought!"_ Naruto thought to himself, _"But I have to prove to dad I'm ready to use them even if he thinks I'm not ya know!"_

Minato had instructed that he would allow Naruto to practice with his special kunai after Naruto had mastered (or at least to the basic extent) of using regular kunai which meant hitting all ten targets at least 10 times in a row. Naruto could only hit seven out of the ten targets most of the time with regular but he thought he was ready for his dad's but found he could hardly hit even one. Unbeknownst to Naruto however Minato had returned from his meeting and had been watching his son for some time. As he saw the look of frustration on Naruto's face he decided he would go help his son, after playing a little joke on him for not listening. Minato got a mischievous grin on his face as he watch Naruto go to throw his last kunai. Just as he was about to start his thrust Minato flashed behind him causing Naruto to jump in fear and shock.

"Dad! Not fair you have hirashin! And it's not funny to scare me like that ya know!" Naruto protested standing back up as the shock had caused him to fall over.

"Naruto, I know you want to get better and you are doing well but you must learn patience in order to become a great shinobi. Once you master your basic kunai training then I will teach you the trick to using my kunai. Just promise me you will not shrug off the basics." Minato said in a caring tone, "Also you must learn how to appreciate a good joke because the look on your face was priceless!"

"DAD! It's not funny but I do understand the importance I just wanted to try and be more like you ya know?" Naruto said still aggravated his dad caught him off guard.

"It's ok Naruto, you are so much like your mother it's almost frustrating sometimes. But you know I didn't start at the top I had to learn all of this stuff just like you." Minato said with a smile, "why don't we take a break I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"But dad I'm getting so close with the kunai!" Naruto pouted

"What if we go out for ramen? How does that sound?" Minato suggested grinning at his son's sudden change in mood.

After a quick hirashin to Ichiraku's Naruto and Minato sat down and order there food. Once the food arrive Naruto quickly began to devour his bowl and Minato began to laugh at his son's antics. After a few moments Minato tossed a leaf onto Naruto's forehead.

"Naruto, you have so much potential. You could easily become a greater shinobi than me but you must learn patience. Every shinobi must master the basics first or you will be doomed to make simple mistakes either costing you or someone close to you there life. Listen to me Naruto I know you don't like it and I know it's boring but do you know what we do with things we don't like?" Minato asked.

"We work until we are so good at them that we don't have to think about it anymore!" Naruto exclaimed

"That's right Naruto! Now I'm sure you are wondering what the deal with the leaf is, right?" Minato asked as Naruto simply nodded his head, "Well what would you say to me teaching you a justsu?"

"Yes dad please teach me something awesome like your hirashin! I can be the Orang Flash and we can be the ultimate tag team ya know!" Naruto beamed jumping excitedly.

"Maybe one day but you're not quite ready for that one yet, but before I can teach you this jutsu you need to be able to control your chakra, do you remember what chakra is?" Minato asked his son.

"Chakra is created when two other forms of energy are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. But what does that have to do with it?" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto chakra is essential to preforming any jutsu and in order to preform them to the highest levels and to avoid accidents one must first be able to control their chakra easily so I'll make a deal with you, if you can make that leaf stick to your forehead using your chakra I will teach you how to walk up walls and walk on water." Minato said as he demonstrated the exercise he wanted his son to complete.

"Alright that's soo cool! You got yourself a deal dad I'll work really hard and have this down in no time!" Naruto exclaimed, "also dad do you think I can skip studying tonight?"

"Naruto you once told me you wanted to be the greatest hokage. Now tell me, what is the hokage?" Minato asked his son.

"The hokage is the leader and the protector of the village! He is one of the wisest and strongest shinobi in the village and it is his job to pass knowledge and give protection to the future generation so they may continue to pass on the will of fire!" Naruto said happily.

"So how are you going to accomplish that if you are too stupid from skipping your studies?" Minato asked laughing and ruffling his son's hair.

"Alright dad, so am I reading more on history today?" Naruto asked a bit dejectedly.

"Cheer up buddy, no I think you've study that enough for now I actually wanted you to start on something a little different." Minato said handing Naruto a small book.

"'the basics of fuinjutsu', dad what is fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked confused.

"fuinjutsu is the art of sealing Naruto, and it is one of the shinobi's most versatile tools if mastered. Your mother and her clan were known for their prowess in the art even feared for it." Minato explained.

"So mom was really good at this? Then it must be awesome! Alright dad I'll be the best there ever was ya know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright Naruto lets head back, go ahead and read the first few chapters in that back and turn in for the night, we are upping your training tomorrow so we need to be up bright and early!" Minato said as he pat his son on the back.

 **Well that a wrap for this chapter everyone tell me what yall think if I decide to continue the next chapters will be considerably longer. I apologize to any who are waiting for an update on my other stories (thank you if you are). I will try to get them updated but with everything going on I don't want to promise anything soon. Thanks for reading**

 **Bb out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some good responses to this story very quickly which I was surprised about so thanks for the encouraging support**

 **So to just respond to a few of the reviews so far:**

 **Novrier:**

 **Thanks for the constructive comment and intelligent way to say things which I find is rare now a days. I agree that I made Naruto a bit more mature than I wanted but I wanted to get the idea across that he wasn't going to be a total block head lol. Besides that thanks for the praise hope you keep reading**

 **JJP123:**

 **Honestly that is my first line of thought is to go with the NaruSaku though I'm still not sure. Stay tuned in to find out lmaoXD**

 **Bankai777:**

 **Never crossed my mind but I like it!**

 **Anyone not mentioned I thank you for the praise! It makes me happy that I can step back for so long and still get good feedback from this great community** **. I'm still not sure wat the pairing will be though I'm going to introduce that a bit later but both will play a major role in the story because I really like Tenten's and Sakura's characters. Anyways enough rambling from me! I do not own Naruto so on and so forth yadah yadah… hope yall enjoy this installment** **.**

 **Chapter 2 – revelations and training**

Minato watched as his son ran through the new training regimen he had started Naruto on that morning. Though he kept it somewhat tame as to not injure Naruto it consisted of a lot of long distance running, agility practice, and general strength type work outs such as push-ups and crunches. Though the workout themselves weren't too bad what made Naruto start sweating was the addition of leg and arm weights. Minato started him light 10 pounds on each leg and 5 on each arm but Naruto was still struggling to get through the entire workout. Once Naruto finally finished his last set of push-ups he sat back on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"I'm proud of you Naruto. I know that was tough but you pushed through it! Once this starts to get easier for you I'm going to increase the weights on your limbs so by the time you go to the academy you'll be strong as an ox!" Minato said smiling at his son.

"Dad that was crazy! I don't think I can keep doing this every day ya know!" Naruto complained panting and starting to feel the soreness in his muscles.

"I know it's tough buddy, but what do we do when something is tough?" Minato asked his son.

"We work our butts off until it becomes easy!" Naruto said.

"That's right so how much of the book did you read last night?" Minato asked.

"I got few the first 2 chapters, why is it so focused on handwriting?" Naruto asked.

"Because even the smallest mistake when writing a seal can be catastrophic! At best it will make the seal useless at worst you could end up dead." Minato explained.

"Okay dad but it also explained that sealing could be used for a lot of things and it said something about one of the higher arts was creating jinchuuriki, what is that dad?" Naruto asked curiously, "it didn't really explain it so I was curious if you might know."

Minato took a long pause as he stared at his son with a pensive expression on his face the caused Naruto to fell a bit uneasy. He was not sure ready Naruto was ready to learn about the Kyuubi and where it now resided but he did deserve to know. It was obvious to Naruto that something was different about him. Even though the villagers treated him with respect due to him being the son of the hokage the still held some contempt for the boy and tried to avoid him as much as possible and the kids his age simply listened to their parents when they said to avoid little Naruto. Minato looked hard at his son and decided it was best for him to know why people treated him differently and raise him to earn their respect rather than hold contempt for them.

"Naruto do you know what the biju are?" Minato asked his son but Naruto simply shook his head, "Well the biju are 9 beast of pure chakra and their power is immeasurable. I's sure you remember the stories of the kyuubi the attacked the village?"

"Yeah! My awesome dad took him down and locked him away forever! He's the hero of the leaf!" Naruto smiled up at Minato.

"Yes Naruto, the kyuubi was considered the most powerful of the nine. But I was not the only hero that day Naruto I was only able to stop the fox with your help," Minato said as Naruto gave him a confused look, "A jinchuuriki is a person who has one of the nine biju sealed inside of them, you are the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi Naruto you are the hero that keeps the village safe every day!" Minato explained hoping his son would understand what he was saying.

"So the Kyuubi is inside of me?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Minato, "dose that make me the Kyuubi?"

"No, Naruto that is why I wanted you to understand how sealing worked, I would describe it more as you are its jailer. Sealing a kunai into a scroll does not make that scroll the kunai, just as what is inside of you sealed away does not make you that monster Naruto! You are a hero to this village even if others do not see it, and if you grow up and prove that you are Naruto and not the Kyuubi to the people of the village through your big heart I know that people will treat you better." Minato explained putting his arm around his sons shoulder.

"I guess that makes sense dad." Naruto said still processing the information that was just presented to him.

"This changes nothing Naruto, you are still my son and soon to be a fellow shinobi of Konoha." Minato said with a smile, "how about I show you the trick to throwing my kunai today?"

Naruto's face lit up upon hearing those words. He didn't care about any of this. So what if there was a monster inside him and that's why the village treated him funny, he had his dad and right now that's all that mattered to him. A few hours passed as Naruto finally managed to stick a few of his dad's odd kunai into some of the targets they had set up. After a while Naruto asked his dad if he had any tips for the leaf exercise his dad had given him. Minato sat down a walked through how to focus his chakra to a single point a control the flow in order to keep the leaf attached to his forehead.

 **-Time skip about a month-**

Once again Naruto and Minato were going through there morning routine of training. Naruto's weight had been increased to 20 pounds on each leg and 10 on each arm at this point and this was slowly getting easier for him. Minato noticed how quickly his son was adapting to the increased training a considered it a side effect of the Kyuubi residing in his son allowing him to heal from his training much faster than most. Another addition to the training was Minato having Naruto try and keep the leaf on his forehead throughout his training session. It was nearing the end of the morning workout and Minato had noticed that the Leaf had stayed attached to his son's head the entire time. He gave a prideful smile as he knew his son had yet to notice this himself.

"Good job Naruto I think another week and we can up the weight again." Minato said encouragingly, "also notice something still on your forehead?"

Naruto stopped for a moment then realized what his dad was talking about, he started jumping excitedly and throwing his hands in the air.

"Does this mean I get to learn that jutsu now!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I believe you are ready Naruto come with me" Minato said walking towards the tree line, "we will start by practicing tree walking, I want you to be able to walk up and down this tree at least ten times in a row before I show you the water walking technique. " Minato finished showing Naruto what he meant as he slowly walked up the tree like it was the ground.

Naruto stood wide eyed staring at his father. Minato sat him down and explained the technique to him and told him to take a kunai to mark his progress. Minato got up explaining he had a meeting with the elders to attend to and that he would be back later to check his progress. Naruto was stumped he couldn't manage to get more than a few feet of the ground before the tree would blast him off leaving a large mark where his foot was. Getting frustrated he angrily threw his kunai only to watch it be deflected by a large man with white hair.

"You know those are dangerous tools, you should be more careful." The mystery man said in a teasing voice though Naruto was now on guard unsure why this man was on his property.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" Naruto asked reaching for another kunai.

"Relax gaki, I'm a good friend of your dad's, I was simply coming to check on my god son thank you very much!" The man explained, "And how could you not recognize the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku!? I am the Great Jiraiya!" The now revealed Jiraiya stated as he took his pose on top of a large toad that seem to appear out of nowhere.

"Dad always said uncle Jiraiya was weird…. I guess we wasn't joking." Naruto deadpanned looking at the old man making a fool of himself.

"You just can't recognize greatness when you see it baka gaki!" Jiraiya protested.

"Wait.. You're Uncle Jiraiya!?" Naruto exclaimed realizing what was going on now, "Dad has told me a lot about you! He said you are an awesome ninja even though I find that hard to believe…" Naruto said the last part slightly jokingly.

"Whatever gaki, you seem to be having trouble here. I have an idea let's go get something to eat and I'll give you a few tips on how to do this exercise?" Jiraiya asked getting a happy nod from Naruto, "According you your old man you have a taste for ramen so I'm guessing we will be going to Ichiraku's? "

Naruto got excited at the Idea as the two left to go into town. He noticed every greeting Jiraiya much like that would greet his dad. When they made their way to the small ramen stand the two sat and ordered their respective ramen.

"So why does everyone treat you so respectfully? I see them treat my dad that way but he's hokage.." Naruto said trying not to be to disrespectful.

"Well kid, at one point in time me and my team mates were quite famous for being one of the strongest three man squads in the world. Ever hear of the Sannin?" Jiraiya asked with a grin on his face.

"You're that Jiraiya!? No way I mean that's cool that you're my god father but how can that awesome guy from the history books be your lame ass ya know?" Naruto said laughing at the face Jiraiya made at the comment.

"I am not lame! I'll have you know that pose strikes fear into the hearts of the strongest men!" Jiraiya proclaimed.

"or passing squirrel." Naruto had laughing as he watched Jiraiya's face deflate.

"Alright gaki you had your laugh, so you're having trouble with the tree walking exercise?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah every time I try I get a few feet and get blown off.. I don't know what to do.. I'm doing what dad told me to do and it's just hard." Naruto said as a depressed look came on his face.

"Don't get too down kid that is at least a high genin technique you're learning it's going to be a little tough for you, but here's a bit of advice Minato most likely told you to run at the tree after collecting the chakra in your soles correct?" Jiraiya asked receiving a nod from Naruto, "That how he learned but you may have trouble with this so next time you try, try taking it one step at a time and focus on how much chakra you are using to keep yourself stuck to the tree and once you get a feel for how much you need try to maintain that and then you can start picking up speed."

"Okay that makes sense, Thanks uncle Jiraiya!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"So what do you say to me getting you a present? Consider it an apology for me leaving for so long right after you were born!" Jiraiya said causing Naruto to jump for joy and started excitedly chanting the word present.

" _Minato has done well, the boy is mature for his age but hasn't lost his child like cheer, I see a lot of potential in him."_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he led Naruto through the streets of Konoha.

The two walked for a good fifteen minutes before arriving at a small weapons shop in the shinobi district of town. The two began to walk inside as Naruto was in awe of everything around him. Just as he was about to ask what they were getting there Naruto saw his dad standing by the counter looking at him with a smile on his face.

"So yall made it that's good, so Naruto Jiraiya told me about wanting to get you a gift for not really being around and I suggested two things. The first was a set of Kunai like mine because you seem to be grasping them better than you grasp the normal Kunai, The second was a sword of some kind if you wanted, your mother was quite proficient in kenjutsu and I wanted to give you the opportunity to follow in her stead. With the taijutsu training we have been doing you seem like you would have an aptitude for using a sword." Minato explained looking down at the shocked expression on his son's face.

Naruto was in awe, this had to be one of the best days he'd ever had. He didn't even know what to say as he looked at his dad and "uncle" standing next to each other he simply lunged at the trying to grab them both in a hug.

"I love you dad, uncle Jiraiya yall are the best!" Naruto exclaimed some happy tears coming down his face.

After the little heartwarming scene the trio began perusing the shop to find a descent sword for Naruto as they waited for the shopkeeper to check if they had the Kunai in stock or it would have to be custom ordered. As Naruto was searching around a small girl with brown hair came up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Tenten!" She introduced herself holding out her hand to the young boy.

"Umm…. Hi I'm Naruto.." Naruto said shakily, he hadn't really spoke to anyone his age before so he was unsure how to handle it.

"So what are you looking for, Naruto?" Tenten asked smiling at him as the boy was still unsure of what to do.

"Well dad said that he was going to get me a sword but I'm having a hard time deciding which one I want." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, do you like to be more powerful or would you rather be more agile in a fight?" Tenten asked curiously, "I'm sorry I'm probably bothering you.. I just get really excited about weapons."

"No, it's ok I just never talked to someone my own age before and I'm just a little lost.. but I'd say I'm more of an agility fighter that likes to pack a bit of a punch ya know!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air sporting his trademark grin.

Tenten laughed at the boy thinking he was cute for being just as excited as she was. She walked around with him till she found a ninjato that was a little heavier than normal and a small bit longer, roughly 21 inches. Handing him the sword Naruto grabs it and holds it in his hand, as Naruto held the sword something just felt right. He turned to his dad handing the sword to him.

"What do you think dad?" Naruto asked Minato as he came up behind his son.

Minato studied the ninjato for a moment before handing it back to Naruto.

"I think that would be a good fit for you Naruto, small enough to move quickly but still packs a punch." Minato smiled.

After a moment he turned to see a now wide eyed Tenten staring him dead in the eyes unsure of what to do.

" _That's the son of the yondaime Hokage!?"_ Tenten screamed in her mind.

"Oh dad this is Tenten, She helped me pick out the sword!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Tenten's hand and pulling her closer.

"Well thank you very much young lady! I'm sure you and Naruto here will make fast friends! Mabey you two should train together help him get used to that sword." Minato said with a light smile on his face.

"I..i… Hai Hokage-sama!" Tenten said on instinct not sure what else to do.

Minato laughed and placed a hand on the young girls shoulder, "relax young one, I'm just like anyone else. I'm sure Naruto sees you as a friend so please call me Minato." Minato said to the young girl to try and relax her.

"Yeah I made a friend!" Naruto jumped happily causing Tenten to blush slightly before laughing. Mabey it would be fun training with someone her own age for a change.

 **And that's all folks! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm still being indecisive about the pairing so when I come more around when I feel like introducing it more I'll decide but for now I'm going to introduce both girls and simply move the story one way or the other. First one tenten because I like her more :P. Anyways thanks everyone for the support and I really hope yall enjoyed it. Let me know what yall think! Until next time**

 **Bb out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I've been getting really good feedback with this story and I really want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback! So I know I marked this story as Naruten but I did notice someone suggested I do a double pair with Tenten and Sakura which I'm still thinking about but I'm still unsure, I've always enjoyed unorthodox parings myself because I feel like it's more the spirt of rewriting the story but I'm not against bringing Sakura in on maybe a lemon or two (shhhhhh). Anyways thanks for the awesome feedback but you're not here to read my rambling you want a story so I guess I'll get on with it** **.**

 _ **Two years later**_

Naruto and Tenten were standing in one of Konoha's many training field with their swords in hand. The two had outgrown the small training area behind the Namikaze household and had taken to using this training field due to its proximity to the lake and surrounding trees along with an open space to allow for spars in many different environments. The two had taken to meeting around 5am every morning to go through their basic physical workout. After their workout they would do a few warm up spars in both taijutsu and kenjutsu on in the open area and on the water to help keep up their chakra control training and get a good warm up in. Once they got finished with the spars and workouts they would practice their various jutsu and chakra exercises that Minato would give them for a few hours. Minato usually showed up every day or every other day to check in on their progress and give them new things to work on once they completed what they were previously given. This little daily schedule had started about a year ago when the two ran into each other again on the training ground after Naruto's father decided it was best for him to have more space to train.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Tenten was working hard trying to hit all the targets she had set up throughout the training ground. She had about thirty targets set up and had managed to hit around twenty-five to twenty-seven every time. She had been working up a good sweat and was getting annoyed on how she couldn't seem to improve any further. She had been so focused on what she was doing she didn't notice the two new arrivals approaching behind her._

" _Hey Tenten!" Naruto said with a big grin waving at his friend._

 _The two had seen each other quite a bit since they first met given Naruto always went to that weapons shop from that point on for anything he needed and he would tag along with his dad when he would have to go._

" _Hey Naruto! What are you doing out here?" Tenten asked with a smile happy to see her friend._

" _Well I thought it would be best if Naruto had some more room to train, we can find another training ground if you'd like or you are more than welcome to join us." Minato said with a kind smile making Tenten jump as she had yet to notice the Yondaime Hokage accompanying his son._

" _Hokage-sama! I apologize I did not notice you. If it wouldn't be a big deal I would actually like to join you." Tenten said nervously._

" _I've told you before Tenten, Minato-san is more than adequate, and of course Naruto dose most of his training on his on I just give him things to work on when I have the time, and I'm sure he would love to train with his friend." Minato said ruffling his son's hair._

" _Yeah Tenten we can work on our kenjutsu together like we talked about ya know!" Naruto said excitedly._

 **-End Flashback-**

The two had changed their look quite a bit and knowing they would be entering the academy in a month, Tenten electing to wait a year so she could go through it with Naruto, had decided to invest in more shinobi appropriate attire. Naruto was sporting a similar outfit to his father but elected to go with a black shirt and pants combo with and orange Uzumaki symbol emblazed on the shoulders. His hair was a bit longer starting to look even more like his fathers but it was not quite that long. Tenten was sporting a sleeveless black kunoichi top and tight black pants and was now sporting her trademark buns as she said it made training much easier if her hair wasn't in the way. For the past two hours the two had been practicing with enhancing their weapons with their nature affinity, which both were wind, and had managed to take out quite a few trees in the process. After a little while the two figured they would take a small break whilst they waited for Minato to arrive. The two had made their way to their favorite tree which granted great shade for most of the day so it had become their break and lunch spot for the most part. The two sat under the tree and talked about how their training had gone that morning.

"You've gotten really good at using your wind chakra with that ninjato Naru-kun!" Tenten said smiling as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder

"Thanks Ten-Chan! But you're still leaps and bounds ahead of me in pure kenjutsu it the only way I can keep up ya know!" Naruto said giving Tenten one of his big fox grins.

"Thanks! I wonder what Hokage-sama is going to have for us today?" Tenten asked curious, "He said he would have something new for us today right?"

"Yeah, and I still say it weird you call dad that, but I really have no clue! He may just give us more exercises to get our control up." Naruto said with a shrug.

Tenten shrugged as she continued to rest her head on Naruto's shoulder. The two had grown very close over the past year and small moments like this were becoming more and more common between the two and Minato would take every chance he got to tease the two about it. They still had about half an hour before Minato usually showed up and the two ended up dosing off in the shade of the tree however the two were unaware that two figures had been watching them for a little while at this point and picked now to make their presence known.

"Minato! Your boys starting young isn't he! Makes his dear old grandfather proud!" Jiraiya said loudly waking the two teens, "I mean not even seven yet and already got himself a lady!"

"Shut up you old pervert!" Naruto jumped his face beat red along with Tenten's, "Wait.. Uncle Jiraiya!? When did you get back in the Village!?" Naruto said happy to see his godfather but still annoyed at his teasing.

"Hey gaki! I'm praising you here no need to get so offended!" Jiraiya said holding back a laugh from the shades of red coming from the two, "I mean I was completely unsuccessful when I was your age!"

"We're just friends!" The two shouted in unison having become used to the old sage's antics.

"Sensei! I do believe you have teased the young couple quite enough." Minato said with a goofy grin.

"Come on dad not you too!" Naruto pouted.

"Relax Naruto it's all in good fun," Minato said ruffling his son's hair, "and good morning you two."

"Good morning dad/Hokage-sama!" The two said starting to calm down.

"Tenten, I've said just Minato-san is fine but if you must I suppose Minato-sensei is appropriate." Minato said smiling at the young girl.

"Hai! Minato-sensei!" Tenten said with a smile.

"Anyways, judging by the landscape and the multiple missing trees I can assume your training went well?" Minato said smiling at the two as Naruto began scratching the back of his head and Tenten started looking at her feet.

"Yeah dad! We got it down pact now ya know!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Yes sensei, everything has gone well." Tenten said still a bit bashful about all the damage they had caused.

"Well I must say I am very impressed with the both of you!" Minato said with a smile, "I mean in only a month you've come this far with your elemental training and you two aren't even genin yet! That's really impressive so why not show me what you two can do?" Minato said pointing to a couple of rather thick tress off in the distance.

The two nodded and made their way over to the pair of trees. First Naruto stepped up taking his ninjato out of the sheath he had taken to wearing on his back most of the time. He gripped it in his right hand and began pushing wind chakra to the blade. After a few moments he took charge at the tree and in one swipe made a clean cut through the entire trunk causing the tree to come down. Next Tenten took out her Katana which she had taken to wearing on her hip and mad a much similar strike though she had griped her sword with both hands. Minato gave a nod of approval at the two and smiled. He truly was impressed at how far the two had come and was more than certain they were ready for what he had for them.

"I must say this is quite impressive! At this rate you two may only really need to go to the academy for a year!" Minato said happily.

"Thanks Sensei/dad!" the two said in unison.

"Well seeing as you two will be starting the academy next month I figured I would give you both a few things that will keep you busy when you're not doing your academy work. Unfortunately I was going to do this a bit earlier but I had to wait for Jiraiya here to get back seeing as he has more of an arsenal of Jutsu as compared to myself." Minato said nodding to Jiraiya.

"That just because you don't want to learn hand seals!" Jiraiya said laughing, "anyways I have two jutsu for the both of you seeing as you are both wind users this makes it easier as you can work together to master each one. The first jutsu I have is _**Fuuton: Rinshijani Sora no Jutsu**_ which allows you to create a stream of air you can use to deflect incoming projectiles or, if you happen to be fighting alongside a fire user, you can use it to enhance fire style jutsu. The second jutsu I have for you is _**Fuuton: Kaikou no Jutsu**_ which creates a pocket of wind at your feet and allows you to propel yourself a few meters in a chosen direction, allowing you to quickly doge a large attack or close the distance between you and an opponent. These two jutsu fit well into your close range fighting style that you both do well with and should help keep you alive if you get in a real fight." Jiraiya said turning more to Tenten now, "Don't think we forgot about how good you are long range Tenten, we are also going to show you and Naruto a seal that will allow you to store more weapons and also launch them straight from the scroll and, after some practice, this will allow you to get more weapons down range much quicker."

The two young kids were wide eyed at what they were hearing. This was way more than they were expecting and were now wondering how long it would take them to get all of this down. Tenten was giddy but trying to stay composed around the two famous shinobi in front of her. Naruto on the other hand had no problem showing just how exited he was.

"Hell yeah! We get some awesome jutsu! We're going to kick everyone's butt in the academy ya know!" Naruto shouted bouncing around and sporting his usually fox grin.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama, Minato-sensei!" Tenten said smiling brightly.

"You two have earned it, but understand, these are all c-rank techniques and will most likely take you both a few months to get the down pact so don't get discouraged if it takes a long time." Minato said smiling as Jiraiya handed over the scrolls with the details on each technique.

The two sat and studied the scrolls trading when they were done with the one they had and seemed to understand that this was going to be tough but also confident they could handle it. Once they had finished their first look at each scroll Minato asked the two to perform a quick taijutsu spar as so he could see how they were coming along. He looked on proudly as the two began to spar like near chunin level shinobi and calmly looked for any errors in their styles as he watched. After a few minutes he called the fight pointing out their errors and how to cover up their weak points better. After he had finished with his little lesson he had an idea to test the two in his own way.

"I have a test for you two." Minato said showing them two small bells causing Jiraiya to go wide eyed, "I want each of you to get one of these bells off of me before noon, which gives you about 45 minutes to complete this task. A word of advice don't hold back on me or you won't even touch the bells." Minato said with a serious expression.

Naruto and Tenten gave Minato a confident look but both were unsure of how they could possibly accomplish the task as they both knew just how strong the man in front of them was.

"Alright dad prepare to be beat ya know!" Naruto said confidently as Tenten nodded.

"Well then, if you two are prepared then…. START!" Minato shouted as he watched his two young students disappear back into the tree line.

"Well they may be cocky but they aren't stupid enough to take you head on." Jiraiya said matter-o-factly.

"Aren't those two a bit young to be partaking in that test Minato-san?" A new voice came from behind the two adults.

"Sensei/Sandaime-sama!" The two said together surprised to see the old retired Hokage in front of them.

"I happen to be taking a stroll in this area and noticed the two of you here and it peaked my curiosity." Hiruzen said in a calming tone, "I am curious Minato why did you choose to have these two participate in this test? I'm sure there are other ways to measure their ability. Not that the test is bad by any means it's just normally used for a different purpose."

"It's more than their ability I want to see. These two have been training together for a year now and could be quite the fearsome duo in the future if their teamwork is up to snuff. I could have easily tested their individual ability other ways but I wanted to see how they would handle this." Minato responded concentrating slightly on the location of his two students, "and they seem to have picked up pretty quick on the point behind the test."

 **-With Naruto and Tenten-**

"So you think the point is to get us to work together to get the bells?" Naruto asked his friend.

"I do Naru-kun, it's the only thing that makes sense. How could he expect two kid who aren't even genin to be able to go up against him one on one? Even together we don't really stand much of a chance." Tenten said calmly.

"So you think we should use that combo we've been working on?" Naruto asked.

"It might be our only shot Naru-kun. It most likely won't work but it's our only shot." Tenten said seriously.

It was quite rare for either of the two to show any kind of fear or doubt but with each other they could be realistic and plan accordingly. They had a lot of trust in each other and it made them comfortable being honest with each other. They had been sitting there discussing how to go about this little test for about 20 minutes now and were hard pressed to find a sure fire way to succeed.

"Well I guess it's now or never I suppose, I can't think of another way to go about this Ten-Chan." Naruto said readying himself to move.

 **-Back in the clearing-**

"You two are more than welcome to watch but I would ask that you move back a bit, looks like they decided to make their move." Minato said taking out one of his Kunai.

After a few moment Naruto emerged from the tree line with ninjato in hand running full speed at his father. Behind him he saw a barrage of projectiles making their way towards him, curtesy of Tenten making use of her ranged ability to provide Naruto with some cover on his approach without hitting him, around his son.

" _These two have been working on this. They must have a lot of trust in each other to do something like this. Tenten trust Naruto to keep anything from getting to her while Naruto trust Tenten to not accidently injure him."_ Minato thought to himself as he locked weapons with his son.

When the weapons made contact Minato was surprised to see his sons ninjato cut clean through his Kunai. Using his reflexes he grabbed his sons arm and moved himself out of the way of the strike. Making a move quickly he got behind Naruto holding a kunai to the back of his head and holding his hand up as well. Tenten froze as she just saw firsthand just how fast Minato really was as she never saw his movements before she saw her friend captured.

"I think that's enough you two." Minato said smiling.

"But we didn't get the bells?" Naruto said in a defeated tone.

"Yeah sensei we still have a few minutes." Tenten said though was quite glad that Minato had choose to call it.

"True but you two did get the point behind the exercise almost immediately and judging from that little combo you just showed you two have the utmost trust in each other." Minato said smiling.

"Indeed I am looking forward to seeing how you two will grow in the future." Hiruzen said smiling.

"Quite that was truly impressive!" Jiraiya said smiling at the two.

"I think you two are more than ready to be genin right now honestly but you will go to the academy like everyone else Naruto and Tenten I know you wanted to go with him so I'm sure this is not an issue? I know your father wanted you to go." Minato said smiling at the two

"Hai Sensei/Dad!" The two said in unison.

"Good, Now We've spent a good while out here now and I'm sure you two are ready for lunch. So I guess you can start working on your new techniques in the morning seeing as Tenten works in the shop in the afternoon and Naruto will be studying for the latter half of the day. I would join the two of you but I have duties to attend too!" Minato said smiling.

The two nodded gathering their things and making their way back to the village. The two knew they had their work cut out for them but they were exited seeing as they were so close to become real ninja. They continued to train every morning for the following month working hard on everything that Minato had given them right up until it was time for the to enter the academy. Things were defiantly going to get more interesting from here on out.

 **And that's all folks! So this one ran a little bit longer but I hope you all enjoy** **. I will be trying my best to update as I can I know I've been good lately but I can't say I'll be able to keep it up I may end up cutting back to one update a week after a little while though I'm not sure. For the convince of writing I chose to also bring Neji and tenten into the same class as the rookie nine to make things a bit easier though I'm still not sure how I'm going to set the teams up yet in all honestly. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time**

 **Bb out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone got a new chapter here for you guys and gals. So I have noticed a bit of back and forth about what the pairing/pairings should be so I have come to a dissension that this is going to be a purely naruten story. Sorry if that upsets anyone but I will say that I already have a narusaku fic up that I am either going to continue with or just rewrite all together. Besides that there isn't much else for me to say so please enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Fuuton: Rinshijani Sora no Jutsu – Wind style: breezing wind**_

 _ **Fuuton: Kaikou no Jutsu – Wind style: Flight of the Sky**_

 **-One Month Later-**

Naruto and Tenten were once again resting under their usual tree waiting for Minato to arrive. The two had spent their last month before starting the academy putting their training into overdrive. Tenten had asked for the month off from her parents shop so the two could spend the entire day training together and the two took full advantage of this. Over the month the two had managed to become quite skilled with the two jutsu that Minato and Jiraiya had given them and had started to incorporate them into their tactics and combos. The two had also used their time to improve further on their teamwork using their afternoons to better master their jutsu and work on their combos together and had become quite the fearsome duo. Tenten had become quite skilled in using her new weapons scroll curtesy of the fuinjutsu that Minato and Jiraiya had given them and was able to accurately hit around ninety-five out of one hundred target straight from the scroll. Naruto had greatly risen in his kenjutsu skill and was able to keep up with Tenten without the assistance of his wind element and without his weights was able to move at quite insane speed. At the moment Naruto was watching Tenten take a light nap on his shoulder while he was struggling with something. The past month Naruto had been debating on whether or not he should tell Tenten about his demonic tenant and is was causing him quite a bit of internal strife and with this being their last full training day together for quite some time as far as he knew he had finally made his decision.

"Hey Ten-Chan, Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Of course Naru-kun." Tenten yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well it's more that I need to tell you something but first do you know what a jinchuuriki is?" Naruto asked looking at his best friend.

"Um.. Not really all I know is that it has something to do with the Bijuu but what does that have to do with anything?" Tenten asked.

"Well a jinchuuriki is a person with a bijuu sealed inside of them," Naruto said searching for his words, "And the reason I ask is because what I need to tell you is that I am one, I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto finished quickly searching Tenten for any kind of reaction.

"Naruto…." Tenten started.

"Please don't think any differently of me Ten-Chan! I just didn't want there to be any secrets between us ya know?" Naruto said interrupting her.

"Naruto…" Tenten started again

"You are one of the most important people in my life Tenten! I trust you more than anything and….." Naruto was stopped by a fist from the now irritated brunette.

"Naruto! Shut up for two seconds! I do not think any differently of you! I care about you more than anything and this is nothing! It changes absolutely nothing about you! You are still Naruto no matter what is sealed inside of you!" Tenten shouted shocking the blonde

"Really Ten-Chan?" Naruto said as his eyes began to water slightly due to him swelling with happiness.

"Yes Naru-kun, I know that must have been hard for you to tell me. I can imagine about what some people would think upon hearing that but Naruto, you are also one of the most important people in my life and you can trust me with anything. Thank you for trusting me as much as I trust you Naruto." Tenten said to her blonde friend with a kind smile on her face.

She had begun to try and say something else but the words never formed as she was engulfed in the tight embrace of her blonde friend. She felt his arms wrap around her as she proceeded to wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you Ten-Chan.." Naruto chocked up holding his friend tight trying to hide the tears of joy and relief rolling down his face.

Tenten just held him a bit tighter and let him rest in the crook of her neck as the two became comfortable in each other's embrace. As the two were having their moment of trust Minato was hiding in the shadows having watched the whole scene play out with a smile on his face.

" _Those two really do trust each other with everything they have."_ Minato Sighed as he was truly happy for his son for finding someone he could truly trust. Minato stood there for a few more moments before he decided he needed to complete his duty as a father which meant it was now time for him to embarrass the living hell out of his son.

"Though I am happy for you two, I have to let you know I am a bit too young for Grandchildren." Minato said with a grin watching the two jump up with angry red faces directed at him. He decided that it would be funny given him and Tenten's father decided to have the talk with the two given that they were most likely going to be ninja very soon it was things they needed to know. It embarrassed the hell out of both the kids but that didn't stop Minato from using that to poke fun at the two.

"SHUT UP DAD/SENSEI!" The two yelled in unison their faces getting redder with each passing second.

"I'm just teasing the two of you!" Minato said with his hands up trying to keep himself from laughing too hard. "Anyways, Today is the last day that the three of us will be meeting like this for quite a while. You two are taking the first step in your ninja careers tomorrow and everyone expects big things from the two of you. Now remember you passed you entrance exam with flying colors so tomorrow they will be giving you a placement exam to decide how long you need to stay at the academy. I know you two will most likely test out of the academy all together but I want you too to at least spend one term there in order to get used to working with more of your peers."

Minato waited for a few moments as he got a nod from each of them and as far as he could tell it seemed like they understood. Though he knew they were more than ready to be put straight onto genin squads he really wanted them to grow their circle a bit and have the experience of being an academy student, even if it was only going to be six months.

"Well I'm glad the two of you understand. Now with that out of the way I do have a couple of presents for the two of you to celebrate sort of your mock graduation from my tutelage." Minato said smiling as he reveled two long packages to the two kids.

Naruto ripped his apart first revealing a sheathed ninjato in a black holster with a single orange Uzumaki swirl in the middle. The handle was a dark black with and orange strip spiraling up the grip until it reached the hilt which revealed also to be an orange Uzumaki symbol on the end. Naruto unsheathed the blade revealing it to be dark black with orange designs laid throughout thinly, best described as small orange branches showing in the night. Naruto and Tenten sat and started at the blade in awe of the craftsmanship. Next up was Tenten who also opened her gift quickly but not quite as violently as Naruto. When the packaging was removed it revealed a white sheath holstering a kantana. The sheath was white with some red designs on it much like the blade of Naruto's Ninjato. The grip was also white and had a red strip spiraling up it much similar to Naruto's though there was a leaf symbol rather than an Uzumaki symbol on the hilt of her blade. When she removed the blade she smiled to see a blade very similar to Naruto's though it was white with the red branches decorating the blade. The two sat speechless for a while admiring the blades wide eyed.

"I had these custom ordered for the two of you awhile back and got them in about two weeks ago. I needed to add a few seals to them before I could give them two you just to make things a bit more convenient, just your basic cleaning and sharpening seals so the blades always show the craftsmanship." Minato said smiling, "The blades themselves are crafter out of chakra metal and are extremely potent when used with wind chakra so I figured it would be a perfect fit for the two of you."

"Thanks so much dad!" Naruto said jumping around as he could no longer hold his excitement.

"Thank you Minato-Sensei!" Tenten said equally as excited as Naruto as they studied their blades even more.

"Don't mention it, you two have worked very hard and have more than earned these blades. Now I know you two have been practicing some pretty devastating combos with your old blades so why not break the new ones in real quick?" Minato asked as the two readied themselves with their new blades, "and as an added bonus I have on more treat for the two of you but this is also a way for me to see where you two stand against an expert kenjutsu user. Yugao you can come out now!"

Instantly a young woman appeared in front of the two. The girl stood about shoulder height to Minato and had long purple hair the framed her anbu mask which was in the shape of a cat with three red stripes, one on the top and two on the sides. She was wearing her basic anbu uniform minus the armor seeing as she was not actually on duty that day so she was just wearing her sleeveless black top with a pair of black pants and her black sandals. The two also noticed the kantana strapped to her back as she stood silent waiting for her orders.

"Relax Yugao, you aren't on duty and these are my students I wanted you to meet them and test their skills with their swords." Minato said causing the anbu to relax, "you can also take off the mask as I have the feeling that the three of you will be seeing quite a bit of each other in the coming months."

Yugao nodded and removed her mask revealing the face of what seemed to be a nineteen year old girl with bright red lips and a soft complexion. She looked at the two young children standing in front of her then gave a questioning glare to Minato.

"Yugao this is my son Naruto and his friend Tenten, I have been teaching them for the past year and they have also both taken quite a liking to kenjutsu. I would like to ask that while they are in the academy if you could help them along with their kenjutsu skills as there is only so much that I can show them. This is also not an order I leave it up to you." Minato said smiling, "but I have a feeling these two will grow on you."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" Yugao said with a salute.

"Yugao you can relax, this is not a mission or an order this is just a favor, and you know I hate the Hokage-sama crap so please just stick with Minato or Minato-san if you must when you're out of uniform." Minato said scratching the back of his head.

"Hi Yugao-san! I'm Naruto/Tenten nice to meet you!" The two said in unison giving a mock salute to the young anbu.

"Well hi there." Yugao said with a smile relaxing slightly, "I'm Uzuki Yugao. I am one of the anbu who works for your sensei or father in your case Naruto."

"Now that introductions are done with I want the two of you to have a go at Yugao here. Don't hold back which mean I want the both of you to remove your weight for this." Minato said to the two as they nodded and removed their weights, creating small craters in the ground as the dropped them, "Begin!"

All three instantly had their swords in their hands and Naruto and Tenten spilt and began charging Yugao on each side. She was caught off guard at the speed of the two as they managed to knock her back a bit by their combined strike. Yugao decided she would have to play this one a little more serious not expecting the two to be this good. As she jumped a few feet away to prepare herself she noticed that Tenten had taken position a few yards behind Naruto and was preparing a scroll whilst Naruto was going through a set of hand seals. She decided to hang back curious as to what the two were up to and she saw a mirage of Kunai and shuriken appear behind Naruto heading towards her as she began to throw her own Kunai to deflect some as she held her sword in the other hand to deflect as she made her escape. To her dismay however Naruto had used his _ **Rinshijani Sora no Jutsu**_ to deflect her Kunai clearing the path for Tenten's barrage as he also used _**Kaikou no Jutsu**_ to rocket himself in her direction with his sword ready to strike as he was dead even with the wall of weapons heading towards her. As she observed the situation she seemed to see what was going on, Naruto was just ahead of the weapons that were all arced to hit her directly so as his strike would land and he would pass his opponent they would then be skewered be the mirage of weapons following the powerful wind style strike from Naruto. This was quite the deadly combo though there was only one flaw in it. She could simply back up and block Naruto's strike avoiding the projectiles and his strike altogether. She could see the genius in this combo but could also see that the two were simply inexperienced with real opponents as she jumped back about 20 yards and charged her own sword with wind chakra blocking Naruto's strike as the many weapons impacted with the ground about 15 yards behind Naruto. Naruto cursed under his breath as he began to engage the anbu in a bout of swords in which he was quickly losing ground. Once he realized he had no hope of holding his own head on against the girl he doubled back to Tenten as the two began to go through the hand seals for the _**Kaikou no Jutsu**_ until Minato suddenly appeared between the three with his hand up and a smile on his face.

"Alright I think that's quite good!" Minato said as the three stopped their little spar.

"I must say you two that was quite the impressive combo! Unfortunately without a way to lock the opponent in place it's much too easy to doge. On the other hand both of you seem quite proficient in the use of your swords for your age though you could use some polishing but that's to be expected when you are learning from a mediocre kenjutsu user like Minato-san!" Yugao said with a smile praising the two as Minato scratched the back of his head at the little jab. He was happy that the little spar had gotten Yugao to lighten up a bit and get out of her eternal anbu state.

"Thanks Yugao-neechan!" The two said in unison causing her to blush slightly as the two turned to begin gathering up Tenten's weapons.

"These two tend to warm up to people very quickly and they really enjoy having someone to try their combos on. I hope you don't mind?" Minato said looking at Yugao.

"Not at all Minato-san, I actually found it quite fun. I can see these two making quite the name for themselves in the future once they get some combat experience under their belt they could easily become quite the team, especially if you could find a good member to help support the two." Yugao said calmly, "it really is unfortunate that there are not many kenjutsu user in Konoha so their sensei once they become genin may not be of much help."

"Well actually I had a proposal for you," Minato said, "I was originally thinking of Hyate but seeing as the two seem to like you, what would you think of becoming a Jonin Sensei once they reach genin?"

"i… I really don't know Minato-san. Can you give me a bit of time to think about it?" Yugao asked unsure if she was ready to leave anbu just like that.

"Of course Yugao, It's a big decision so I did not expect an answer today." Minato said giving a reassuring smile to the young anbu.

 **Hey guys that's a wrap for this chapter! Sorry it's a bit on the short side but I decided it was best to end it here rather than dragging it out longer than it needed to be. Thanks again everyone for the kind words and I do hope you all enjoy the chapter! Also thank you Chimera Effect for the Great ideas**

 **Until next time,**

 **Bb out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait on the update school and work took pretty much all of my time this past semester. Hopefully I can update a few more times before I go back for my spring term so I apologize again for the delay. I do not own Naruto or any characters in the story unless I decide to create an OC. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the chapter**

It was an early in the morning as Naruto and Tenten walked together towards the academy for the first time. They had agreed the night before to meet up at their old training field for a quick morning workout before setting out for the academy. The two walked in relative silence as they were both slightly nervous as they had never really interacted with anyone else besides each other in their own age group. As they approached the academy Naruto turned towards Tenten and saw the nervous expression on her face.

"It's going to be okay Ten-chan, we are a team so I always have your back!" Naruto exclaimed smiling at his closest friend.

Naruto Had elected to dress slightly more like his dad now with the long sleeve shirt and ninja pants both of which were black rather than his father's blue. The shirt had an orange Uzumaki swirl on the shoulder and the pants sported a single orange pin stripe down each side. His hair had now grown long enough that it framed his face much like his fathers did.

"Thanks Naru-kun, I'm just a little nervous and you're right we are a team so I'll always have your back too!" She said smiling electing to lean on Naruto slightly as they walked.

Tenten was now sporting a black sleeveless shirt with deep blue pants. The shirt had some blue designs on it as well as the blue trim while the pants had the black pin stripe down each side with some black trim. Her hair was in her usual buns as she continued to lean on Naruto as the made there way towards the academy.

"Good morning!" A tall man with a small scar on his face said to the pair causing them both to jump slightly "I'm Iruka Umino, I'll be your teach for your time here."

"Good morning sensei! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Good morning sensei. My name is Tenten." Tenten slightly nervous.

"Nice to meet both of you! Go ahead to the room to the left and you will be instructed on you placement." Iruka said pointing the two inside.

The two went inside and sat in a rather large auditorium type class room and took their seats towards the front of the room. It was still rather early so not many people were there. After a few minutes a pink haired girl approached the two and sat next to Tenten.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you!" Sakura said extending her hand towards Tenten.

"Hi, I'm Tenten." Tenten said taking the girls hand, "and this is Naruto!"

"Nice to meet you Sakura!" Naruto said happily.

"Wait aren't you the son of the Hokage!?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yep!" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Hey Naruto I wanted to ask you why is it that you aren't a Namikaze? Isn't that your dad's clan?" Tenten mentally face-palming for never noticing this before.

"Mom passed away just after I was born and he wanted to do something to remember her by as she was the last of her clan." Naruto responded.

"So how do you two think you will do on the placement test?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty well me and Ten-chan are awesome ya know!" Naruto exclaimed earning a slight blush from Tenten.

"I've never really did any real training besides just what I read in books. My parents aren't ninja so I never really had the ability to train." Sakura said slightly abashed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine! Me and Ten-chan can help of course latter!" Naruto said happily.

"That would be awesome but are you sure that's okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, me and Naruto have been training together for a few years now and I'm sure it would be great if a few more people came to our training sessions!" Tenten said a little more excitedly.

As the trio were talking a few more people had come into the room. They observed the new comers and Sakura immediately perked up when she caught a glimpse of a particularly moody looking raven haired boy.

"Oh, He looks like a hottie!" Sakura exclaimed looked at the new addition to the room.

"Really? He looks more like a whiny kid to me." Tenten said matter-o-factly.

"You might be right Tenten but that is that Uchiha kid if I'm not mistaken, "Sauske I think his name is."

"Well I guess that explains the look on his face." Tenten said turning back to the other two.

Naruto was looking at Sauske with an intrigued expression. His dad had told him about the massacre of the Uchiha clan and how the younger brother of the perpetrator, Itachi, was Sauske. Naruto was curious what kind of ninja Sauske was going to be with the fact that his brother was such a prodigy but his mussing was cut short by Iruka entering the room.

"Good morning everyone! I am Iruka Umino and I will be you examiner and your instructor for you time here at the academy. Now in a moment I will pass out your written exams to gauge your understanding of the ninja arts. Once you have all finished with the exam we will then go outside to test you taijutsu and your shurikenjutsu. Once that is finished those who score well enough will then be tested on their jutsu knowledge and any other skills they may have learned before attending the academy." Iruka finished and looked at the kids to make sure every seemed to understand the process. After he felt like every seemed to be prepared he began handing out the test.

About an hour later the last test was picked up from a spiky haired boy in a mesh shirt who had fallen asleep around twenty minutes in and Iruka signaled for everyone to follow him outside. Iruka had all the students lined up against the academy wall as he called them one by one to spar him quickly to get a gauge on their taijutsu levels. Sakura was one of the first to go up and though she managed to hold her own slightly she did not do extremely well against the older chunin.

"That was horrible!" Sakura exclaimed now standing next to Tenten and Naruto.

"Don't beat yourself up over it! He has much more experience and you also had not real training up till this point so it's to be expected. As long as you work at it you will get better!" Tenten said patting the pinkette on the back

After her a shy looking girl with pupil-less was named Hinata was called up and she did slightly better than Sakura but she was too nervous to really try against Iruka. The sleepy spiky haired boy whose name was Shikamaru elected to not even try stating that he "was shit a taijutsu". After about 30 minutes Iruka had gone through most of the group.

"Uchiha Sauske!" Iruka stated prompting Sauske to move forward and take his stance.

The fight lasted for about two minutes as Sauske managed to hold his ground against the chunin in what looked like a draw causing many of the girls in the group to swoon over him.

"Oh wow he's really good! Fighting a chunin on even footing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Iruka-Sensei is holding back on us." Naruto stated pointedly.

"Well obviously a chunin isn't going to go all out against a bunch of academy students Naruto." Tenten said calmly.

"Tenten!" Iruka stated prompting Tenten to step up and take her stance.

The spar lasted all of thirty seconds as before anyone but Naruto could really tell what was going on Iruka was face first in the ground with Tenten on his back with a wild grin on her face.

"You know sensei if you hold back too much you may end up getting roughed up a bit!" Tenten said smiling.

"Well done but I can't expect most academy students to move like that." Iruka said calmly as Tenten returned to her spot next to Naruto sharing a high five with him.

"Nice Ten-chan! I hope he doesn't hold back on me as much as he did with you. I would like a little challenge!" Naruto said happily.

"Yes he seems to be trying to fight on a mid gennin level in order to gauge our strength, which is smart given if he fought at his actual level he may very well injure quite a few people here." Tenten said thinking on her spar.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Irkua stated as Naruto took his spot.

It took Naruto about 10 seconds to get behind Iruka and have him in a much similar situation that Tenten had him in.

"Impressive Naruto! We have quite a bit of talent this year I must say." Iruka said more to himself than Naruto.

Naruto gave a salute to Iruka while sporting his big fox grin and returned to his spot next to Tenten. As they began chatting with Sakura about how she could improve on her taijutsu Sauske was staring at the pair of them with rage in his eyes.

" _No one is better than an Uchiha."_ He thought to himself as Iruka lead them towards the targets to test their shurikenjutsu.

Once they reached the targets each of them were told to throw ten shuriken and ten kunai, one at each of the ten targets. Naruto and Tenten both hit 20/20 with Naruto being slightly less accurate than Tenten due to him not being used to regular sized kunai. Sauske now fuming had managed 19/20 and could not understand how these two where so much better than him. Sakura managed a respectable 17/20 and tied with Hinata whilst Shikamaru hit 18/20 making them the top five.

"He missed those last two on purpose." Naruto stated as he watched Shikamaru walk back towards the line.

"Why would he do that?" Tenten asked looking at the boy curiously.

"Avoid too much attention I guess." Naruto responded as it was his best guess.

After everyone had finished this part of the exam everyone went back into the classroom and saw the results of the written exam on the board as Iruka began to write the scores from the other two exams next to their test scores.

Name Written score(x/100) Taijutsu (x/10) Shurikenjutsu(x/20)

1\. Uzumaki Naruto 100/100 10/10 10/10

2\. Tenten 100/100 10/10 10/10

3\. Uchiha Sauske 87/100 9/10 9/10

4\. Haruno Sakura 100/100 5/10 6/10

5\. Nara Shikamaru 100/100 0/10 8/10

6\. Hyuga Hinata 95/100 8/10 8/10

7\. Yamanka Ino 94/100 7/10 7/10

8\. Aburame Shino 93/100 7/10 7/10

9\. Akimichi Choji 72/100 7/10 5/10

10\. Inuzuka Kiba 62/100 8/10 6/10

"The students whose names are written on the board please stay here the rest of you may go for the day." Iruka said as most of the room emptied, "Well congratulations you all will now be tested on you further skills in order to place you into the academy. We will be doing this individually in the next room so as to avoid people not showing what they can do in order to avoid attention." Iruka finished looking at Shikamaru.

Iruka had them all line up in the order of their ranking and began calling them in the room one at a time. First up was Naruto who walked in and Iruka asked him to sit at the desk. He sat down at a desk across from a long table with a few people sitting at it. The first person was Iruka sitting at the left end of the table, next to him was a white haired man named Mizuki, Next to him sat his father, surprising Naruto greatly, and lastly next to his father was the Sandaime Hokage.

"Naruto, do you know any jutsu?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, I am also proficient in kenjutsu and chakra control." Naruto stated.

"Would you mine demonstrating one of your jutsu for us?" Iruka asked

Naruto thought for a moment and then decided to ask.

"Is there a particular jutsu that you would like to see or will any do?" Naruto asked.

"How does the clone jutsu sound?" Iruka asked receiving a grimace from Naruto.

"If I may interject, Naruto is unable to perform a simple clone jutsu, however some time ago I did teach him a replacement. Naruto I know I told you not to use that jutsu until you entered the academy well now would be the time." Minato said with a smile.

"Hai!" Naruto responded forming his hands into the cross seal, " **Kage bunshin no jutsu!** "

Five solid Naruto appeared in the room as the other men in the roomed looked rather impressed. Naruto dismissed the clones and returned to his seat.

"Alright Naruto I do think we have seen enough, Now you have the choice of advancing directly to a gennin team or going through one term of the academy before being placed the choice is yours." Iruka said plainly.

"I will stay for a term." Naruto respond in a similar tone.

"Very well, you have done amazing on this exam I can't wait to see what you do, I will see you tomorrow Naruto." Iruka said signaling him out of another door that led to the outside of the academy where he sat and waited for Tenten to finish.

Once Tenten finished they began to banter as they waited for the rest of the class to finish up. Sakura had to stay a year in order to strengthen her physical abilities and chakra, Shikamaru would be graduating with Tenten and Naruto, Hintata would be staying for a year, Sauske would be staying for a year along with the rest of those who were in the top ten. Though when they asked Sauske he seemed to think he would be getting out sooner than the rest of them for whatever reason so they elected not to mention they would be getting out sooner than him. The two of them decided to spend the rest of the day training and began to walk away when they heard Sakura's voice behind them.

"Are you guys going train?" She asked timidly.

"Yes we are actually would you like to join us?" Tenten responded with a smile.

"Yes please I feel like I'm so behind on the practical stuff I was really hoping you guys could help." She stated running up to walk with them.

The trio spent the remainder of the day going through basic taijutsu stances and techniques with Sakura as they also simply got more acquainted with each other and the three became rather fast friends.

"You really shouldn't waste too much time on that Sauske fellow, He seems to be the type who thinks he's better than everyone simply because he is in a clan." Naruto sated as he was sparing with Sakura again in order to show her some of here errors.

"I suppose you're right but I think we should at least get to know him. He is going to be our fellow leaf ninja after all." Sakura stated as the other two simply shrugged unable to really argue that point.

"So I see our little protégé has a little harem going on dose he!? He makes me so proud Minato!" A rather boisterous voice came from nowhere that scared Sakura while Tenten and Naruto turned red though Tenten was more angry than embarrassed.

"Shut UP Jiraiya-Sensei!" The pair shouted in unison at the older man approaching the trio.

"Why always so hostile you to I'm only joking!" Jiraiya said putting his hands up in defense, "Congratulations of the Exam by the way!"

"Thanks Sensei!" Naruto and Tenten said in unison again which was starting to freak Sakura out a bit.

"Yes you two really showed how far you have come though I can sense the both of you were holding back, why?" Minato asked as he walked up next to Jiraiya.

"Well we wanted to make sure they would let us stay so we tried not to show too much so we wouldn't get forced into a team straight away!" Naruto said as Tenten nodded in agreement.

Sakura was stunned. Not only had these two blown the test out the water like it was nothing, they were still holding back?

"Just how strong are you two?!" Sakura burst out covering her mouth quickly as she began to redden.

"I would put them around low chunin level if you gauged them as a team, individually though they are both around high gennin." Minato responded calmly

"How are they so strong before they even step foot in the academy?" Sakura asked still a little embarrassed.

"They trained, hard and long for two years. They didn't get their by chance they worked at it and that worked has paid off and as long as they don't slack off I can see them climbing to the top very quickly." Minato responded.

"So dad, Can you teach me Hirashin now that I'm in the academy!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Not yet Naruto be patient, I'll make a deal work hard and improve your control learn a few more jutsu and when you become a chunin I will teach it to you." Minato said ruffing his sons hair.

"Alright fine! Jiraiya-sensei, Can you give me and Tenten a few more new Jutsu to learn?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing kid!" Jiraiya responded happily.

 **And there you have it! Sorry for the long wait guys I've been swamped here lately and I'm finally getting time to sit a write without having to worry about school (at least for a little while.) I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter please let me know what you think and also who yall think I should put as Naruto and Tenten's Team mate. I know it looks like it leading towards Sakura but I'm not sure if she would fit with their mechanics. Let me know down below until next time!**


End file.
